This invention relates to aspiration systems for removal of tissue debris and fluids from a surgical site and more particularly to an aspiration system that produces a short burst of positive pressure to release debris that blocks the suction tip of a suction instrument.
The use of aspiration in surgery to remove tissue debris and fluids from an operative site is well known. Generally, the removable debris is drawn into a suction inlet opening at the suction tip of a suction instrument for flowage to a collection container or disposal station. Oftentimes a debris particle or an agglomerate of debris becomes trapped at the suction tip and forms a blockage that hinders the aspiration process. In order to remedy this problem, the suction instrument is usually withdrawn from the surgical site to permit clean-off of the debris from the suction tip. Once the tip has been cleaned, the suction instrument can again be relocated at the surgical site for further aspiration of tissue debris and fluids.
In some instances blockage of a suction tip may occur so frequently as to necessitate periodic withdrawal of the suction instrument from the surgical site to clean off debris from the suction tip. The interruption of aspiration for purposes of cleaning a suction tip is often an inconvenience and distraction to a surgeon.
Another use of suction instruments is for the purpose of manipulating and moving small objects such as tissue grafts and parts of prosthetic devices. The small object is held by suction during movement from one location to another and a bypass or release of suction normally permits the object to drop free. In some instances, however, an object will not drop free when suction is released but will remain affixed to the suction tip because of negative pressure that remains in the suction tube. Suction grasping can thus be an unreliable procedure for moving small objects during surgery. Alternatively, the use of tweezers or other mechanical gripping devices usually does not afford the ease of manipulation of a suction tool.
One known aspiration device which includes a suction release is made by Storr's Instrument Company of St. Louis, Missouri, Part No. 1691-80, and known as the Hough-Cadogan Suction Control. The Hough-Cadogan suction control includes a foot operated suction bypass. However this unit does not have the capability of removing material that becomes affixed or attracted to a suction tip.
It is thus desirable to provide an aspiration system that produces a short burst of positive pressure directed through a suction instrument to expel, eject or release material that is trapped or otherwise affixed to the suction tip as a result of suction attraction.